


dog shit is not romantic (and other things you should have known)

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: If you ask Seungyoon, he was the first to confess.





	dog shit is not romantic (and other things you should have known)

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy. so I technically wrote this for the songkang100 prompt "awkward confession" but that was like Six Months Ago. idek how that happened but have a lil random dumb anyway

If you ask Mino, he was definitely the first to confess.

"Ha!" Seungyoon said, twisting around in Mino's arms and mushing his face into the crook of his neck to muffle his real laughter. Mino absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Seungyoon's hair until the giggles died down and Seungyoon turned his head, warm cheek mashed into his shoulder. "That's crap, Song Mino, and you know it."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was totally the first the confess," Seungyoon protested, face scrunched up in what Mino had catalogued as his whiny maknae face.

Mino grinned. "Is that what you tell yourself?” he teased. “Does it make you feel manlier?"

"No." Seungyoon poked a finger at his cheek, probably because shoving him was difficult when they were all tangled up in bed together, warm and lazy; last shoving match they'd both ended up on the floor and it had taken fifteen minutes to untangle their legs from the sheets and each other. "Don't give me that. It's the truth. You're being unfair."

" _I'm_ being unfair?" he protested with an exaggerated sniff that had Seungyoon in stitches again. "I can't believe you, Kang Seungyoon."

"I went down on my knees for you!" Seungyoon exclaimed, darting up to smack a loud wet kiss on his cheek.

"You slipped and fell."

Seungyoon waved this away. "Details."

Mino laughed. "You slipped in Haute's shit, Kang Seungyoon, you can't edit this into the romantic highlight of our lives."

"Can and will. One day when we're old and grey you'll have forgotten all about the smell,” Seungyoon said philosophically.

"It'll stay with me until the day I die," Mino said. Seungyoon shrugged his one free shoulder.

"Dog shit or not, I was still first."

"Just because you're clueless—" Mino started.

"Me? Clueless?" Another pointy finger pressed into his cheek, this one slightly more aggressive, and Seungyoon pouted. "I'll have you know I'm definitely the brains in this relationship."

"That's the second dumbest thing you've said all day."

Seungyoon glared and then shrugged. "So what was the first?"

"That you confessed first," Mino said primly. "No, _honestly_ , I all but pulled your pants down and gave you a blowjob in the studio. And I was at the point of seriously considering _that_ when you finally scraped enough courage together to—"

"Stop that," Seungyoon said, slapping his hand across Mino's mouth. "You can't— Ew," he said when Mino licked his hand, making a face and pulling his hand back.

"How are you still grossed out by that, honestly? Both our mouths have been in worse places."

More exaggerated scrunchy whiny maknae faces. "Feels icky."

"You're five," Mino said, pinching his waist.

"Stop that," Seungyoon protested, batting his hands away. "Who asked me to get rid of a spider yesterday?"

Mino rolled his eyes. "And who went to get Jinwoo-hyung to actually get rid of it?"

"At least I stayed to offer emotional support."

Mino laughed. "You are so full of crap."

"Come on." Seungyoon wriggled around, leaned in for another kiss, "I'm at least a whole half adult."

"Sure." Mino wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back in. "Was smothering me really necessary?"

"You can't claim your joke confessions now," Seungyoon said. "You weren't serious then."

"Was too."

Seungyoon frowned. Plucked at a loose thread on Mino's t-shirt. "Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously."

Seungyoon pushed himself up on his elbow.

" _Seriously_ seriously?"

Mino rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes! Man, I was and am _definitely_ quicker on the uptake than you.”

“Oh,” Seungyoon said. He subsided a bit, relaxed back into Mino's embrace. Mino could feel his breath ghosting over his collarbone.

“That’s pretty embarrassing, you know,” Seungyoon said eventually, in a possible attempt to cover his suprise or fill the silence, “that you're that crazy about me."

“Considering it’s you, it really is.”

Seungyoon huffed out a laugh, more hot breath on Mino’s skin. “Anyway,” he said, briefly tightening his arms around Mino.

“Anyway?”

“I'm kind of crazy about you too.”

“Yeah?”

Seungyoon grinned up at him. “Yeah.”

“That’s pretty embarrassing, dude,” Mino said.

“I know right?” Seungyoon said easily. He leaned in for another kiss. And another one. "At least we can be embarrassing together, I guess.”

“Finally,” Mino agreed. Seungyoon rolled his eyes.

“Less with the complaining and more with the kissing, please. We have new romantic highlights of our lives to create.”

Mino grinned. “Smartest thing you’ve said all day.”


End file.
